A Lesson In Legal Transactions
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Clare is new at Meyer's and Ford Law Firm, where Eli works. Just a story of her forming a crush on him, and soon you'll find out his secret! Bare-chested Eli!  No, that isn't the secret, just the hook. Ha


**This idea came to me randomly, but I did use Ian Harding's character from Hollywood is Like High School With Money. It's a mini-web series, look it up!**

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, though they were getting yelled at by countless by-passers. But, the day was good.

Wednesday. 9:23 a.m. 6 blocks down, three to go. She loved living in New York City. It was a beautiful city, and she could walk to work.

9:27. 2 ½ blocks to go…

Her new job would start at 10 a.m., although she had to be there a little before, since it was her first day. Meyer's and Ford Law Firm-Helping to protect your rights since 1993.

She would be the new secretary. The last had moved and started at the Rhode Island branch. Clare helped by doing her research about the place, hoping that it would come in handy.

Walking at a quicker pace, she got to her destination ahead of schedule.

* * *

9:46: Touring the building. Fay, the head secretary, was showing her around.

9:54: Sitting in her chair at the computer, spinning around. She didn't know exactly what she was supposed to do yet, and since she wasn't assigned anything, she guessed that she was just going to be sitting there.

45 minutes of waiting… She looked at her watch, considering whether or not this job was a mistake. If she was going to do this, she would need some coffee. She went down to the hall to the staff lounge. She poured herself some coffee and added in some milk and sugar.

Since she was still unsure as of what to do, she just messed around on the computer. She was glad that it was a Mac, since secretaries usually got the crappy computers. She went clicked up the webcam, making funny faces and just goofing off.

"What are you doing?"

She turned around to see that Fay was standing behind her, looking amused. "N-nothing." She turned the webcam off.

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" She asked.

"No…"

"Well, how about you make these copies and file them under the correct sections?" She handed her a large, manila folder.

"I think I can do that." She held the folder tightly in her hand, so that the papers wouldn't fall out, and she walked down to the copy room.

_How hard could it be to make copies_? She asked herself.

Harder than she thought…

Everything had gone downhill the moment that she placed the paper on the top to be scanned. She mistakenly put in the wrong number, and had chose color copies, instead of black, which was intended.

The copier had some how gone out of control, and it wouldn't stop printing off copies and sending them off into the air like little planes. Clare didn't know that it was possible for a printer to hold that much paper at once…

As she was repeatedly banging the dumbfounded machine with her shoe, Eli passed by the room with the mail cart. He stopped and backed up a little, entering the room so he could help Clare control the "demon." She had been screaming it for the last 5 minutes. Eli cleared some of the papers from his path, leaning down to reach his hand behind the little menace, and returning with the plug.

"Wow. Why didn't I think of that?" She sunk to the floor, not even bothering to care that the papers littering the floor were stabbing into her legs.

"Bertha's a handful." He chuckled.

"Bertha?"

"Yeah. I work in here sometimes, when I'm not delivering the damn mail. We get a heck-load of it."

She smiled.

He grinned again, happy that he had cheered her up. "I'm Eli. Eli Ford." She was about to speak, but her cut her off. "Yes, I'm related to Jeffery Ford. He's my uncle."

"Wow. That's cool. So, you get like special treatment, or something, since you work here? Why are you the mail-guy, when you could be something else?"

"Because I don't like to depend on people. And I don't think that just because I'm related to him, I should be treated a different way than anyone else. I'm don't like being known as 'the boss's nephew.'" **(Hmm, did I spell boses' right lol. I don't care, Degrassi is coming on, ha!)**

"Oh, well that's reasonable. So, do you enjoy passing out the 'damn mail'?" She knew it was a dumb question to ask, but at least it would keep the conversation going. Let's face it-he's hot, and she would take any chance she got to talk to him.

"Ehh, it's okay. But I'd rather help the pretty new girl instead." He winked at her, bending down to pick up a few of the scattered papers. She couldn't help but be a pervert, gazing at his backside, only long enough before his head retreated back upward.

"T-thanks." She blushed, before changing the subject. "So… Bertha, do you know how to operate around her difficulties?"

"Of course. The mail can wait until later."

**Please review! I'll LOVE you all. Ha.**

**Ps. I fell down my steps yesterday, so if I don't update, I'll be resting. My back hurts like shit. Yeah, David, I already know you're gonna say something about that! Oh, sorry for changing Eli's last name. Tiff just said "Titanic's coming on!" Gonna go watch that or something before Degrassi, & then gonna go lay down for a bit…**

**Kendra- about 55 minutes until Degrassi, if you're still doing the countdown! Lol, Ha. =p.. Ooh, cred to Tiff for the awesome title!  
**


End file.
